Saillagousei nyár
by Manton Jager
Summary: Mese arról, hogyan ismerkedett össze L és Watari...


Saillagouse a Pireneusok északkeleti lábánál, Toulouse-tól délre fekszik. A maga alig ezer lakosával igazán csöndes, nyugodt kis város, ideális hely arra, hogy az ember, elvonulva a világtól, nyugodtan elmélkedhessen az élet dolgain. A hegyek árnyékában különben is hajlamosak vagyunk rá, hogy komolyabban elmélyüljünk az élet csodáiban. Születés és halál, öröm és bánat, mind-mind pillanatnyi villanás csupán, csak a hegyek… A hegyek olyan örökkévalónak tűnnek…

Alain Lawliet tizenkét évesen járt először Saillagouse-ban, és ahogy mondani szokták, azonnal beleszeretett a városba. Mindig is rajongó lélek volt, a költészet és a szerelem szerelmese, és bár mikor felnőtt, bankár lett belőle, sosem mondott le erről az élvezetről. Rajongott a versekért, a festészetért, csodálatosan hegedült, és az a különös kapocs, ami gyermekkorától fogva fűzte Saillagouse-hoz, csak új lökést adott a művészetének. Nem is volt kérdéses tehát, hol fog élni majd, ha felnő, és mivel amennyire érzékeny, legalább annyira makacs ember is volt, nem is engedett ebből soha.

Huszonhárom évesen költözött a városba a feleségével, az egyik domboldalra épült kis házba. Ha kiállt a teraszra, beláthatta egész Saillagouse-t. Legalábbis akkoriban, mert mostanra az egész kert tele volt ültetve rózsabokrokkal, tujákkal, tiszafákkal és tarka virágokkal, hogy senki se láthasson be a földútról.

Maga a kert egyébként nem volt túl nagy, de a mögötte húzódó domboldal felé nyitott volt, így tulajdonképpen úgy érezhette az ember, mintha övé lenne az egész Pireneusok. Nem, mintha Alain valaha is igényt tartott volna ekkora birtokra, de legalább annyira szerette a hegyeket, mint a verseket. Valahogy mindig a feltétlen, kötelesség nélküli szabadság érzetét keltették benne. Talán ezért szeretett annyira a kertben bóklászni.

Most is ott ült a sövénnyel és rózsabokrokkal körbeültetett kis téren, a fehérre festett kovácsoltvas kerti széken, egy csíkos napernyő társaságában, és hűvös mentateát szürcsölgetett. Vele szemben egy középkorú, szigorú arcú férfi ült. Egészen pontosan ötven éves volt – és éppen a születésnapját ünnepelte, bár ezt még ő maga sem tudta.

- Igazán büszke vagyok rád, Alain – mondta a férfi. Alain fekete szeme vidáman rebbent rá.

- Köszönöm.

- Szépen berendezkedtél.

- Tudod, hogy van ez, Quills. Az ember ifjúkorában kitombolja magát, aztán vénségére megnyugszik.

- Huszonnyolc éves vagy, Alain – nevetett a másik.

- Tényleg? Hát, néha bizony nyolcvannak érzem magam… De te még mindig nem meséltél semmit. Mi újság a Wammyben?

- Tudod, hogy ott mindig történik valami… - mosolygott a férfi – Egy pillanat nyugta nincs az embernek.

- A Harrison – fivérek? Felvették őket az egyetemre?

- Igen, mindkettő a Harwardra ment.

- Nohát. Csak sikerült nekik?

Quills bólintott.

- Pedig még két olyan átokverte rossz kölyköt…

- A tehetség nem ettől függ, Alain.

- Ez igaz. És az is igaz, hogy mikor utoljára láttam őket, még csak tizenegy éves kölykök voltak…

- Eltelt azóta néhány év.

- El bizony – bólintott Alain. – Éppen ezért örülök, hogy sikerült időt szakítanod rá, hogy meglátogass minket. Mindenképpen szerettem volna beszélni veled.

- Csak nincs valami baj, Alain?

- Ugyan – mosolygott a férfi – Miféle bajba kerülhet egy Lawliet? Egyszerűen csak… Szerettem volna boldog születésnapot kívánni, és ha már úgyis éppen Franciaországban vagy, gondoltam, igazán megtehetném személyesen is – nem folytathatta, mert egy fiatal nő bukkant fel a szűk kis kerti ösvényen, kezében egy hatalmas tálca, rajta pedig egy még hatalmasabb emeletes torta. Quills egész meghatódott, és felugrott a helyéről.

- Ó, Kaysa, igazán nem kellet volna…

Alain pimaszul elmosolyodott.

- Emlékszem ám még, hogy kölyök koromban megígértem neked, amikor azt az epertortát süttetted nekem, hogy ezt egyszer meghálálom.

Ezen aztán Kaysa is elmosolyodott. Derékig érő, selymes haja volt, egészen világos szőke, a szeme kék, mint a tenger, de az arca nem volt különösebben szép; inkább csak kedves.

- Alain annyiszor elmesélte nekem azt a történetet, hogy egyszerűen nem volt szívem nem teljesíteni az ígéretét – felelte. Furcsán idegen kiejtése volt. Quills már tudta, hogy azért, mert alig nyolc éve költözött csak Norvégiából Angliába. Akkor ismerte meg Alaint is, és két év múlva hozzá is ment. Kaysa azonban nem hagyott időt, hogy hosszasan eltöprengjen ezen.

- Egy perc, és máris jövök. Landon felébredt.

- Menj csak – bólintott Alain, és visszafordult Quillshez.

- Addig nyugodtan vágd föl a tortát.

- Ó, nem, megvárom a fiatalurat.

- Biztos? Fogalmad sincs, mennyi tortát képes megenni egy ültő helyében…

- Csak nem az apjára ütött?

Alain nevetett. Valami különös büszkeség csillant most a szemében.

- De bizony, hogy rá!

- Valóban? Ezt örömmel hallom.

- Csuda okos egy fiúcska… Nem azért, mert az én vérem, de… Majd meglátod!

- Mennyi idős is most?

- Három éves múlt a télen.

- A legszebb kor – mosolygott Quills, és hosszan szemezett a tortával. Nem rajongott különösebben az édességekért, de ez igencsak jól nézett ki, hogy összefutott a nyál a szájában.

- Tényleg Kaysa készítette?

Alain bólintott.

- Cukrász a galambom. És ez a legkelendőbb tortája. Ha emlékszel, ide felé jövet elmentünk egy cukrászda előtt…

- Nem rémlik.

- Mindegy. Ott dolgozik. És szerencsére nagyon megbecsülik őt.

- Ó… Az szerencse. Már itt is van.

Valóban, Kaysa közeledett az úton, ezúttal egy halom porcelántányér, és néhány villa társaságában. Kecsesen letette őket az asztalra, aztán visszaült a kerti székre, gondosan eligazítva bokáig érő, égszínkék ruhájának ráncait. Igazán jól állt neki.

- Landont hol hagytad?

- Mindjárt jön ő is, Alain.

- Mondtad neki a tortát?

A nő bólintott.

- Ez a kedvence? – kérdezte Quills. Alain jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rá.

- Neki minden a kedvence, amiben egy grammnál több cukor van. Ha tehetné, nem is enne mást, csak süteményt.

Quills mosolygott. Kezdett igencsak kíváncsi lenni a kisfiúra. Vajon hasonlít az édesapjára?

- Landon!

- Ne kiabálj, Alain, megijeszted…

- Ugyan, Kaysa. Landon! Gyere gyorsan, itt a süti!

Quills érdeklődve pillantott a kerti útra, és nem is hiába. Alig egy perc telt belé, és egy apró kis alak bukkant fel a bokrok takarásából.

A legkülönösebb fiú volt, akivel Quills valaha is találkozott. Lassan, kimérten, mégis imbolyogva közeledett, előre szegett fejjel, mint aki valami nagy bűt követett el. Vékony kis vállán szinte lógott a sötétkék póló, azt a hatást keltve, mintha legalábbis két számmal nagyobb lenne a kelleténél. Ez azonban csak annak volt köszönhető, hogy korához képes nyúlánk, sovány alkat volt, pont, mint az édesanyja. Mezítláb volt, ami nem is csoda, legszívesebben Quills is ledobta volna magáról az elegáns bőr félcipőjét, olyan meleg volt.

Alain arca felragyogott az örömtől, ahogy meglátta a fiát.

- Gyere csak, Landon. Hadd mutassalak be valakinek.

Quills mosolyogva ált fel a helyéről, a kisfiú elé lépett, és a kezét nyújtotta neki, ahogy a felnőtteknek szokás.

- Szervusz. Az én nevem Quills Wammy.

Landon ránézett.

Kócos, fekete haja volt, és hatalmas, fekete szeme, mint az apjának, de ezt leszámítva vonásai a megszólalásig hasonlítottak Kaysara. A bőre is ugyan olyan fehér, mint az övé, arca jobb felén pedig még ott virított a párnahuzat gyűrődésének nyoma.

Nem felelt, csak kissé ügyetlenül kezet fogott a férfivel, de tekintete máris a beígért süteményt kereste. Quills elmosolyodott. Értett ő a szóból… Jobban mondva a szótlanságból.

Gyorsan felvágta a tortát, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy az első szeletet Landon kapja.

- Köszönjük szépen - mondta Alain, és az ölébe kapva a fiút maga elé vette a tányért.

Landon őrületes sebességgel esett neki a tortának, mint aki még életében nem kapott soha. Persze, ez nyilvánvalóan nem volt igaz.

Mire Quills végzett a maga szeletével, a fiú már a harmadikat falta.

- Elég lesz, Landon, megüli a gyomrod.

A gyerek ráemelte fekete szemeit az anyjára, de nem felelt. Quills nyugtalanul pillantott rá. Volt valami furcsa a fiúban, amit nem tudott hová tenni.

- Hadd egyen – mondta kedvesen, hátha ő is kap egy pillantást, hálából, amiért kiáll a gyerek mellett, és abból talán megtudhatja, mi a baj vele. De nem volt szerencséje. Landon nem nézett rá, csak szófogadóan letette a villát, pedig még volt a tányéron vagy két-három falat. Aztán lecsúszott az apja öléből, és lábujjhegyre állva az asztalon pihenő narancslé felé nyúlt, hogy öntsön magának. Senki sem sietett a segítségére, pedig alig érte fel az asztalt, nem is igen láthatta, hogy mit csinál. De nem is volt rá szükség. Magabiztosan fogta az üveget, és úgy töltötte meg a poharát, hogy egy csepp sem ment mellé Aztán gondosan visszazárta a flakont, és kényelmesen odébb sétált az asztaltól az itallal a kezében. Quills hosszan nézett utána, Alain azonban büszkén kihúzta magát.

- Hát nem egy tündér?

- De... Mit mondtál, mennyi idős?

- Most múlt három.

- Nagyon fejlett koordinációs képességei vannak.

Alain, ha lehet, még büszkébben húzta ki magát.

- És döbbenetesen számol!

- Számol?

- Alkalomadtán Kaysa vigyáz a szomszéd kislányra. Itt laknak, alig tíz percre… Most másodikos, és nagyon jóban vannak Landonnal. Sokszor ketten ülnek az asztalnál, míg Isabela házi feladatot ír. Landon tőle tanult meg számolni, és már tud összeadni és kivonni.

- Írni is tud?

Alain bólintott.

Quills elgondolkozva nézett a fiú után. Landon alig tíz méterre tőle éppen a homokozó falán egyensúlyozott. Furcsán merev tartással, oldalt kinyújtott kézzel bámult a lába elé, de nem mozdult, csak imbolyogva dülöngélt a húsz centis magasságban.

- Ez igazán érdekes…

- Valóban az apjára ütött – felelte Kaysa is, nem kevesebb büszkeséggel, mint a férje. – Csodálatos gyermek.

Quills bólintott, aztán eszébe jutott valami.

- Hoztam ám én is neki valamit...

- Óóó, azt igazán nem kellett volna…

- Ugyan, Alain… Örülni fog neki. Csokoládé. Landon! Idejönnél egy pillanatra? – kiáltott a fiúra, de az meg sem hallotta, csak lépett egyet a deszkán. Quills azt hitte, túl halkan beszélt.

- Landon! Idejö…

- Már jön, Quills – felelte Alain. A férfi meglepetten nézett rá, és a rászegeződő szempárban most először látott valamiféle… szégyenlősséget.

- Tessék?

- Elindult a deszkán. Ide fog jönni.

- Hogy micsoda…?

- Landon nem… nem úgy érzékeli a valóságot, mint mi. Nagyon szeret azon a deszkán zsonglőrködni, és soha nem jön le róla, mielőtt végig nem ment rajta. De hallotta, amit mondtál, ezért indult el rajta… Nézd, már jön is.

És valóban, a kisfiú, miután végiglépkedett rajta, leugrott a padkáról, és a már jól ismert lassú, imbolygó járással, leszegett fejjel megindult az asztal felé, aztán megállt Quills előtt. Csak ekkor emelte fel a fejét

- Tessék. Ezt neked hoztam.

A gyerek elvette a csokoládét, aztán egy másodpercnyi gondolkodás után megint leszegte a fejét, miközben egy pillanatra az állához emelte a kezét, és úgy tett, mintha csókot dobna. Quills ereiben megfagyott a vér. Ismerte ezt a mozdulatot. A köszönöm szó a jelbeszédben. Landon… Landon néma...?

A gyerek nem törődött a döbbenetével, de mielőtt visszatérhetett volna a különös játékhoz, Alain megint ölbe kapta, és beszélni kezdett.

- Nem említettem ezt eddig neked, mert… nem… nem akartam, hogy esetleg… úgy fordulj felé, mint aki beteg – mondta Quillsnek.

- De Alain, tudhatnád, hogy én nem…

- Bocsánat, ha ezzel kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztalak.

- Landon néma, igaz?

- Nem… Nem néma, csak… nem szeret beszélni.

- Alain… - Alain felpillantott a férfi arcába, és látta rajta, hogy nem hisz neki.

- Nem! Hidd el, nem szépíteni akarom a dolgot. Jártunk vele különböző orvosoknál, jónéhány vizsgálaton átestünk. Nincs semmi arra utaló jel, hogy akármiféle szervi akadálya lenne a hangképzésnek. És a fejében is minden rendben. Egyszerűen csak… egészen kicsi korától kezdve ilyen csöndes kis fiúcska. – Játékosan meglovagoltatta Landont a térdén, de az mintha észre sem vette volna, elmélyülten forgatott egy süteményes villát a kezében. Szemmel láthatóan nem törődött a külvilággal. Ez határozottan autista vonás. De azt erőteljes túlzás lenne állítani, hogy Landon autista… Alain megérezhette, mi jár a fejében.

- Landon nem beteg, Quills. Az égvilágon semmi baja, egyszerűen csak… más, mint a többi gyerek... De hát éppen neked magyarázom ezt?... – Félszegen elmosolyodott. Quills viszonozta a mosolyát.

- Ugyan, Alain…

- Nagyon érett, felelősségteljes gondolkodású kiskölyök. Okos, értelmes… Magad is láthatod, milyen nyugodt és kiegyensúlyozott, még ha ilyen… zárkózott személyiség is. Igazán különleges gyermek…

Quills már sejtette, hogy hová akar kilyukadni a másik. Alain mélységesen zavarban volt. Segélykérően pillantott a feleségére, de Kaysa csak szótlanul megfogta a kezét.

- Arra gondoltunk... Hogy botorság lenne elvesztegetni a tehetségét. Szeretnénk, ha a Wammyben nevelkedhetne. Természetesen nem úgy, mint az árvák… Szívesen Winchesterbe költözünk, hogy Landon…

- A Wammy foglalkozásai zártkörűek.

- Tudom – felelte Alain. – Ezért szerettem volna ezt még időben tisztázni. Landon… Landon nem lesz képes normál iskolai keretek között tanulni, ebben egészen biztos vagyok. Egyszerűen nem olyan a viselkedése, amit eltűrnek egy iskolában. Nem fogad szót másnak, csak nekem és Kaysanak, illetve nem… nem barátkozik senkivel, semmilyen korosztályból. Ugyanakkor sokkal okosabb, mint a többi gyerek, és egészen más dolgok érdeklik, mint a kortársait.

- Más dolgok?

- Szórakozásból tanult meg számolni, nem kötik le a mesék és képeskönyvek, de a csillagászati könyvek mindennél jobban. És meg is érti, amit olvas. Könnyen tanul, sokkal könnyebben, mint Kaysa, vagy akár én… És bár ilyen korban még nemigen szoktak IQ-tesztet végezni, én megcsináltattam. Kétszer is. Eszerint a tizenkét évesek között volna a helye.

Quills meghökkenten nézett vissza rá. Ez irracionálisan nagy különbség volt. Alain megértette a pillantását.

- Én sem hittem el, azt gondoltam, elszámoltak valamit. Bevallom, próbára tettem a fiút…

Játékosan beletúrt a gyerek hajába. Landon rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte, és továbbra is elmélyülten forgatta a villát a kezében.

- Emlékeztem még néhány feladatra, amit a Wammyben kellet csinálnunk. Majdnem mindet tökéletesen megoldotta.

- Melyek voltak azok?

- Kaysa drágám, kihoznád a mappát?

Az asszony bólintott, és már indult is volna, de Quills visszatartotta.

- Hagyja csak. Nem olyan fontos… Majd újra megcsináltatjuk vele.

- Ezek szerint…

- Azok alapján, amit láttam, és amit te elmondtál, Alain, valóban nem kizárt, hogy nálunk lenne a legjobb helye. De ezt még ne vedd feltétlenül igennek...

- Persze! – sietett a válasszal Alain, és vidáman megcsillant a szeme.

- Mindazonálltal. Ha nem tud beilleszkedni…

- Nem arról van szó, hogy agresszív lenne a többi gyerekkel, vagy ilyesmi… Egyszerűen… Nem vesz tudomást róluk. Csak akkor teremt kapcsolatot bárkivel is, ha az valamilyen oknál fogva feltétlenül szükséges.

- Igazán? – Quills elgondolkozott egy pillanatra.

- Landon – mondta. – Landon… Landon…

A fiúnak beletelt egy kis időbe, míg megértette, hogy most nem róla beszélnek, hanem neki. Felpillantott, de az arcán sem kíváncsiság, se várakozás, sem meglepődés nem látszott. Tulajdonképpen semmi sem látszott…

Quills bátorítóan rámosolygott, pedig semmi oka nem volt a mosolygásra. Lehet, hogy Landon mérhetetlenül intelligens, de vagy olyannyira zárkózott, hogy a természetes reakcióit is elnyomja magában (hiszen látszólag még csak nem is örült annak az ajándék csokoládénak, vagy éppen a tortának), vagy az érzelmek érzékelése, de legalábbis kifejezésének képessége teljesen hiányzik belőle…

- Az oktatása költségeit természetesen álljuk, és mint mondottam már, nem kellene az árvaházban laknia.

- Értem – felelte Quills. – Meglátjuk, mit tehetek az ügyérdekében. Mert azt neked is be kell látnod, hogy a Wammy egy árvaház, és ha most Landonnal kivételt teszünk, hogy nálunk tanulhasson, akkor ezzel sokak…

- Tudom – felelte Alain, és kerülte a férfi tekintetét. – De az ő számára ez lenne a legmegfelelőbb nevelési mód. És így lehetne később hasznos tagja a társadalomnak.

- Meglátom, mit tehetek, Alain – felelte Quills. - Ennek jogi vonatkozása is van… de megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

- Köszönöm.

- Mindenek előtt azonban szeretném majd én is letesztelni a fiút.

- Természetesen.

- Nem, mintha nem bíznék a tisztán látásodban…

- Értem én! - somolygott Alain – Még egy szelet tortát?

- Nem, köszönöm, már így is késésben vagyok…

- Szívesen elviszlek Perpignanig.

- Igazán? Azt megköszönném…

- Kaysa, becsomagolod a tortát?

- Mi?... Jaj, Alain, dehogy is…

- Ugyan, Quills, ez a te tortád!

- De csak megolvad a repülőn…

- Akkor hűtőtáskában viszed!

Quills hiába ellenkezett, Kaysa kíméletlenül becsomagolta neki a tortát, és egy kék-sárga hűtőtáskába tette, aztán mellé, „csak hogy ne legyen üres az a táska", még két üveg vörösbort is belegyömöszölt. Quills, vérbeli angol lévén hevesen ellenállt ennek, de végül nem utasította vissza.

Hosszas búcsúzkodás után végül Alain a garázs felé indult Quills-el és a hűtőtáskával. Landon követte őket. Az idősebb férfi vette őt észre először. Megtorpant, és már éppen leguggolt volna a fiúhoz, hogy elköszönjön tőle, amikor Alain rákacsintott a fiára.

- Te is jösz?

A gyerek bólintott. Ez volt az első olyan megnyilvánulása a délután folyamán, ami teljes egészében normálisnak volt mondható.

- Na gyere, akkor szállj be. Hóóóó-ruk! Ajjj, de nehéz lett valaki attól a sok tortától! – Alain vállas ember volt, de a fiú kedvéért persze mindig szívesen játszotta az ellenkezőjét. Keserves nyögések közepette, de azért felettébb könnyedén emelte hát az ülésre. Landon mintha elmosolyodott volna – most először villant fel valami érzelem az arcán.

Alain rácsukta az ajtót, aztán ő is beszállt Quills mellé.

- Ugye, nem baj, hogy a fiú is velünk jön?

- Dehogy.

- Csendben lesz, nem fog zavarni…

- Én nagyon szeretem a gyerekeket, Alain, még ha kiabálnak is.

- Hát persze! Hiszen engem is megtűrtél...

- Nem voltál te olyan rossz gyerek…

- Óóó, dehogyisnem! – nevetett Alain, és indított.

A világoskék, fecskefarkú Ford a murvaköveken csikorogva, lassan, méltóságteljesen fordult ki a kapun, és kanyarodott az útra. Innen már látni lehetett az egész völgyet. Quills kibámult az ablakon.

- Gyönyörű...

- Az – felelte Alain büszkén. – És ezt is neked köszönhetem…

- Megérte megszervezni nektek azt a kirándulást… Hány éves is voltál akkor?

- Tizenkettő.

- Régen volt…

- Régen. És nem is ide jöttünk, csak eltévedt a busz…

- Valóban! – Nevetett Quills. Valóban merő véletlenségből kötöttek ki akkor Saillagouse-ban. Valhol rossz felé fordultak…

Egészen a perpignani repülőtérig nosztalgiáztak, hol Quills, mint az igazgató, hol Allain, mint a Wammy nyitásakor az intézetbe került árva elevenítette fel az emlékeit, és osztotta meg a másikkal. Talán meglepőnek tűnhet a megállapítás – de tanár és diák, igazgató és növendék mostanra szívbéli jó barátok lettek.

Quills szívesen maradt is volna még, de a Wammy a nyári szünet alatt sem nélkülözhette soká az igazgatóját. Már így is sietnie kellett, és nem akarta lekésni a gépet, így aztán néhány szóban gyorsan elbúcsúzott Alaintől, és mosolyogva hátraintett Landonnak is. A fiú most sem viszonozta a köszönését, csak mikor a férfi már elfordult, akkor intett utána tétován.

Alain megvártra, míg a férfi a gurulós bőrönddel a nyomában eltűnik a repülőtéri forgatagban, aztán indított.

- Ugye, milyen aranyos ember? – kérdezte, és a visszapillantóban figyelte Landon válaszát.

- Igen, szerintem is. Reméltem, hogy tetszeni fog neked… Nagyon örülnék, ha te is megkedvelnéd…

Bekapcsolta a rádiót, és halkan, jókedvűen fütyörészni kezdte a dallamot. Landon önkéntelenül is utánozni kezdte, de neki nem jött ki hang a torkán, így inkább kibámult az ablakon.

Hamarosan elhagyták a reptér területét, és máris Perpignan utcáit rótták. Igazi kis ékszerdoboz ez, régi, szépen karban tartott házak, templomok, műemlékek… Landont mindig is lekötötte az építészet, a formák és színek letisztult, átgondolt szerkezete.

Alain lassított, mert egy elé kikanyarodó autó rávillogott, és megállt előtte. A sofőr, egy könnyű, barna szövetkabátot, és elegáns kalapot viselő férfi kiszállt, egyenesen a Fordhoz sétált, és a lehúzott ablak elé hajolt.

- Jó napot. Alain Lawliet?

- Igen – felelte Alain meglepetten. – Miben segíthetek…?

Egy fémes villanás, egy halk pukkanás, és Alain hang nélkül zuhant az anyósülésre. A rádióban egy fiatal hang vidáman harsogott a nyárról és a szerelemről, hogy a letekert ablakon át beszűrődő utcazaj sem tudta elnyomni a hangját.

Landon nem mozdult, csak némán az apjára meredt. A motor még mindig járt. Aztán felhangzott az első türelmetlen dudaszó és káromkodás is. Landon akkor hátrafordult, és kilesett a hátsó ablakon. Már négy autó vesztegelt mögöttük. Visszanézett az apja mozdulatlan testére, aztán ki a szélvédőn. Az idegen autója már sehol sem volt.

Landon lemászott az ülésről, nagy nehezen kinyitotta a kocsi ajtaját, és óvatosan lelépett a járdára, aztán gondosan becsapva maga mögött az ajtót a mögöttük álló Fordhoz sétált, és felnézett az ablakra. Olyan kicsi volt, hogy nem is látott be. A sofőr idegesen, de igencsak meglepetten tekerte le az ablakot.

- Mi van már ott elöl?

Landon sietősen hadonászott valamit, amit a sofőr persze nem értett.

- Mi? Na, indíts vissza, és mond meg a szüleidnek, vagy mit tudom én, kivel vagy, hogy..

A fiú türelmetlenül toppantott, és megismételte a mozdulatsort, aztán várakozva nézett fel a férfire.

- Te szórakozol velem, kölyök? Óvodában lenne a helyed…

Landon most már igazán haragos arccal, kapkodva újra mutogatni kezdett. A férfi megelégelte a játékot, és rávágott a kezére.

- Nem tűnsz már el innen végre? Mit hadonászol itt összevissza?

Landon erre leengedte a kezét, és tisztán, érthetően azt mondta.

- Telefonálnom kell. Az apukámat megölték.


End file.
